Blueberry Pancakes
by SparkleLikeASparklyThing
Summary: Patricia is caught in the woods by Rufus after a fight with Eddie. Can he save her? He loves her more than blueberry pancakes, and he's not about to lose her... One shot.


**Hey guys! I don't own House of Anubis!  
**

"Go _away _Weasel," Sobbed Patricia as Eddie chased her through the school grounds. Luckily for him, her three inch heels were slightly too small, and in the end she had to take them off. Flinging them across the soft, green grass, she began to run again, but Eddie grasped her wrist in a vice-like grip, pulling her towards him. She was searching desperately for anywhere to look that wasn't in his chocolate brown eyes. He, on the other hand, was desperately trying to catch her eye. He hadn't looked into them for a while, but if he remembered rightly, they were a light green with dark flecks and long lashes fanning down her cheeks like the pen smudges across his essay…

God, what a sap he was being. Well, not the last part, about the pen smudges on the essay – that wasn't romantic; it sounded more like something his teachers would get mad about! But he didn't care: gently, he cupped Patricia's cheek and pulled her face towards his. Soon, they were nose to nose, forehead to forehead, like a Nicholas Sparks book cover. Patricia was wiggling, squirming and writhing away from the tall, handsome, muscular American who was staring straight into her eyes. They were rimmed with red, slightly bloodshot and had mascara trickling down her face, mingling with the pearly tears, turning them grey. Her eyeliner was smudged and formed dark rings around her eyes, making her look vaguely like a lopsided panda. Eddie still thought she looked beautiful.

"Yacker, I swear, I didn't write those messages! I lov –" He was cut off by her wobbly voice, which still held slight hints of sass and sarcasm.

"Oh, save it Slimeball! I d-don't want to listen to your e-excuses _again_! What's it this time? Aliens hacked your computer? Sleep-typing? Practical joke?" She reached up with her free hand, and slapped him hard across the face. She may have been a sad, tearful girl, but she had a strong hit. Eddie reeled back in pain, grabbing his stinging cheek and, in the process, releasing Patricia. Running quickly, she dashed away from Eddie, and darted into the woods. The twigs and leaves in the undergrowth tore at her tights, ripping them to shreds, and cutting the soles of her feet. Brambles scratched her pale, cold face, leaving blood trickling from thin cuts down her cheeks. She persevered until she reached a clearing, and then had to sit down. Plonking herself down on a large, heavy log, she put her head between her hands, and cried. She was crying for what felt like hours, until her tear ducts were as dry as the Sahara Desert. She had no tears left to cry.

All of a sudden, the sharp crack of twig snapping shattered the twisted serenity. Instantly, Patricia's head was up, refined Sibuna instincts giving her full awareness of her situation. A dark figure caught the corner of her eye. They darted behind a tree. The tired girl stood up warily, glancing around. There it was again. The figure. Gulping, she brushed off her fear and began to make her was back to campus, the cuts on her feet stinging, scratches on her face burning with the wind. She didn't see the gnarled tree roots just at ankle height. Her foot caught under the wood, and she tripped, hitting her head and leaving a long, dark red cut leading up her leg. She yelled out in frustration, grabbing a rock and hurling it into the distance. A loud clunk, and a yell of pain, made her jump to her fight and run to see what had caused it.

Patricia walked a good six metres before she finally found exactly what she'd hit with her rock. During the walk, she ignored the pain from cuts all over her body by thinking of how freaking awesome her throw was; sadly, the pain soon became too much, and just as she was about to collapse on the ground in a sobbing heap, she saw a body lying crumpled on the ground. They were knocked out; eyes closed, but looked so familiar. Their hair was rumpled, face scarred from what looked like… Bug bites? Then it hit her. It was Rufus. Rufus Zeno had been watching her, probably plotting murder. Rufus Zeno was lying at her feet, unconscious, but breathing. She had to get away. Whirling around, she began to run, but felt a cold, calloused hand fasten tight around her ankle. Using the best methods of getting help possible, she opened her mouth and let out a high-pitched, blood-curdling scream.

"Get OFF!" She yelled at the man on the ground, he looked the same, but his eyes were open now, glinting maliciously. She began to shake her leg, but his already painfully tight grip grew, now cutting off the blood supply to her foot. Her other leg was still free, so she moved it round, swinging with all her might and stamped hard on Rufus' face. He roared in pain, covering his nose with his hands, as warm, sticky blood trickled down his scarred face. Just as Patricia began to sprint away, he leapt to his feet, grabbing her by her auburn hair, which had, by now, come flying out of her sporty ponytail. She cried out in pain. Pulling her to face him, he touched her face, just underneath her eyes. Struggling, Patricia didn't expect him to scratch down her cheek, leaving her yelling in pain as he drew blood from her pale cheek. The noise startled him, and he slapped her hard, knocking her to the ground. She whispered into nothingness,

"Eddie, I'm sorry. Please help me. Please, come and be a protective Weasel and beat the life out of Rufus. Please Eddie. I overreacted, and I've probably ruined out relationship forever but please, please don't abandon me." Her voice was thick and raspy, blocked with hot tears. They trickled down her face, and their saltiness stung her cuts.

Eddie had followed Patricia into the woods. He'd lagged behind, so as not to startle her; but this was an awful tactic – he'd lost her. Just as he was about to turn back, he heard a scream; a loud, familiar, high-pitched, blood-curdling scream of pain. Then a roar of anger – and finally, the loud sound of hand on cheek, and the thump of a body hitting the ground. Picking up his pace, he ran towards the noises. All he saw was a flash of auburn hair, and heard the sound of a muffled sob. Patricia! Choosing to stay in the shadows, he stood, shielded by a thick oak tree, vision obscured by the leaves and twigs in his face.

Patricia heard nothing for a moment. Maybe Rufus had gone? Opening one eye, she peeked up, and saw Rufus, with his back to her, facing the sun as it went down. It's now or never, she thought. Grabbing a rock from the ground, she stood up quietly, and hurled it with all the strength and fight left in her body, at the back of his head. He collapsed again, blood trickling from a thin cut. Victorious, she ran from the scene, legs wobbling, and pain becoming torture. Still, she kept running: right into the arms of Edison Sweet, who just happened to be waiting for her.

"Yacker…" He whispered, as he held her. She seemed to have given up on struggling, and sunk into his arms, sobbing quietly into his chest. Raising her head, she earned a gasp as Eddie caught sight of her cuts and bruises. Ignoring him, she began to yack.

"Eddie, I'm so, so sorry! I know you didn't write those messages, and it's my entire fault, I overreacted, please don't hate me, I'm sorry!" She finished and panted for breath. He looked deep into her light green eyes with dark flecks and long lashes fluttering down her cheeks. She looked weak, frail, broken even. Enveloping her in a warm, tight hug, he planted a kiss on her temple and whispered into her hair,

"It's fine. It wasn't your fault, and I'd probably forgive you, even if it was! Now, what happened?" He questioned. She pulled away from him, tears forming in her eyes.

"It was Rufus. He was spying on me, and I tripped, threw a rock six metres and hit him on the head," Eddie looked impressed at this feat, "but I didn't know, so I checked to see what had happened, and he grabbed my foot, and I think you can guess what happened then." She grimaced, gesturing to the scratches and bruises across her beautiful face. Eddie hugged her again.

"But, how did you get away?" He asked her, curious. She grinned slightly.

"I threw another rock. It wasn't hard; he collapsed," Eddie's dark eyes widened. Grabbing her hand, he began to pull her away from the scene.

"Come on, Yacker; I don't doubt your rock throwing skills, but we should leave - now!" She followed him, but after taking a few steps, she doubled over and cried out in pain.

"Patricia!? What's wrong?" She shook her head, and he led her over to an abandoned tree stump. After inspecting the bottom of her feet, he shook his head. She smiled weakly, managing to make a joke, even in the critical time,

"What's the verdict, Doctor Eddie?" He smiled slightly, but then turned serious.

"You can't walk here, there's too much sharp stuff. We need to move fast, so…" He trailed off, raising his eyebrows. She narrowed her pretty eyes.

"Don' . ," She warned. Ignoring her, he scooped her up, and began to walk through the woods. She didn't even have the energy to squirm – she just draped her arms around his neck and melted into him. He smiled, but the crack of a twig made him jump, and he ran with her in his arms, almost all the way back to campus, Patricia yelling at him to slow down! Soon, he saw the faint outline of a building. The school! With one last unexpected burst of speed, he ran to the edge of the forest and broke out into the light of day. Patricia huffed, but he just grinned at his girlfriend, putting his forehead on hers.

"You're lucky you have such and amazing, fantastic, genius boyfriend!" He whispered into her ear. She smiled instantly, and leaned in to kiss him. They felt the fireworks, and soon were making out. That was, until hey heard a sharp, loud voice yelling out,

"EDISON SWEET AND PATRICIA WILLIAMSON! WHERE HAVE YOU _BEEN_?! GET OVER HERE RIGHT NOW!" Even the threat of detention felt good for Patricia and Eddie; it was better than Rufus, anyway.

"What's our story?" Eddie whispered into Patricia's ear.

"I don't know; I'll leave that to my _fantastic, genius, amazing _boyfriend!" She smirked at him, and he smiled back coldly. Kissing her cheek again, he let himself in to the wrath of his father.

Rufus could be anywhere; but Patricia was safe, because Eddie would never let her go. Not even for pancakes. With syrup and cream. Not even _blueberry _pancakes. That was how much he loved her.


End file.
